


Sacrifices

by Devcon03



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devcon03/pseuds/Devcon03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's no way out, you better turn the joke on everybot else. Specially your lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt/trope. Baby!fic but not really. Ever watched the children's movie "Robots"? That's how I see it, and how I meant to present it.

"Could you at least reconsider?"

"Absolutely not."

"But _Blurr_ ," Sideswipe whined, "I'm too young to be a Creator!"

Blurr gave the frontliner a withering glare, then stomped away, drawing everybot's interest as he moved from workshop to workshop, looking at the holograms on display. He ignored Sideswipe’s pitiful look as he discarded one frame-model after the other, going in a straight line to the more expensive ones.

Sideswipe cringed as Blurr got that arrogant air about himself. The one that marked him as a celebrity. By now several clerks were watching Blurr with greed in their optics. Unlike most visitors, Blurr had the finances to do this on his own, but if he did, he would lack _Sideswipe’s_ part of the programming.

He trailed after Blurr, his face set into scowl. He knew he’d lost the battle when Blurr had given him the “you can either give in, or get out” look. It hadn’t even been much of a battle, anyway. Sideswipe grumbled, throwing death-glares around. This was a temple of doom. It meant no more partying, no more undignified pranks, and by the Unmaker himself, _no more glorified pit-fighting!_  
  
”Why not just kill me?” He sounded like a petulant sparkling.

”Then I would only have your brother’s coding and his ghastly taste in paint-jobs. No thanks,” the racer said acidly. “Now shut up and get over here. This one looks rather nice, all sleek with pretty curves.”  
  
The idea of running away was suddenly very tempting, but against Blurr’s speed he had nothing. He sighed mournfully and did as told, cursing under his breath. The clerks were watching him closely. Sideswipe had the horrible sensation of being measured up. He clutched Blurr’s hand and watched the arched ceiling with pleading optics.  
  
 _Dear Primus_ , he begged, putting his whole spark into it. If _you change Blurr’s processor, I swear I’ll stop being such a pain in the aft. I_ also _promise to behave, to regularly visit your temple and to donate energon to the poor and lost...?  
_  
A klik passed, then two. Three and four, and five as well. He growled. Slag it! The whole universe was against him! Blurr had already made his processor up, and once _that_ happened there was no going back. He looked over his shoulder and saw the doors close in on his freedom. He swallowed hard.  
  
”Cybertron is going to miss me,” he said pitifully. By his side Blurr snorted and gave a pleased little rev, almost as if celebrating the end of his bachelor-hood. The smile on his face was the most evil thing the frontliner had ever seen.

”Oh, it will lose you,” his lover said, inspecting perfectly shaped fingertips, “but it will get a new little terror to fear. Only this time, its going to have a fashionable blue paintjob.”  
  
Sideswipe shutter-blinked. “Wait a nano-klikk...” He stood perfectly still, struck by a Primus-sent vision of the future. _A new little terror to fear...?_  It would be the ultimate prank, wouldn’t it? He gave the hologram dazed look, realising that some sacrifices indeed are for the best of mech-kind. The joke would be on everybot else, Blurr included.

Blurr was watching him warily. “Sideswipe?”  
  
“You had me at ‘a new little terror to fear’,” he grinned. The racer’s optics grew in alarm, but Sideswipe grabbed that itty bitty waist of his before he could bolt. “And you know what? This might not be a bad idea at all! Let’s get _two_.”  
  
It warmed his spark to see Blurr’s sudden, well-deserved fear.

 

  
  



End file.
